                1. Field of the Invention        
The present invention relates to a new and distinct asexually reproduced perennial zoysiagrass cultivar named ‘A-1’.                2. Description of Prior Art        
Zoysiagrasses are a widely used group of warm-season turfgrasses in the southern United States. The group includes three species and their interspecific hybrids: Zoysia japonica Steud., Z. matrella (L.) Merr., and (rarely) Zoysia pacifica (Goudswaard) Hotta & Kuroki (formerly assigned to Z. tenuifolia Thiele). All are rhizomatous and stoloniferous, mat-forming perennials adapted to a wide range of edaphic conditions.
Compared with other warm-season turfgrasses such as Bermudagrasses and St. Augustinegrass, zoysiagrasses are very resistant to wear damage, but slow to spread laterally by stolons and rhizomes and are therefore slower to recover from wear damage. Z. japonica produces coarse to medium-textured leaves and is adapted from subtropical to cool temperate conditions, while Z. matrella produces medium to fine-textured leaves and is adapted to warmer climates from tropical through to warm temperate.
Prior art Z. matrella and Z. matrella×Z. japonica zoysiagrasses include ‘Diamond’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,636), ‘Cavalier’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,778), ‘Zorro’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,130), and ‘Royal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,395).